Depowered Mutants
Rems, Dregs, Pans, Homo inferior, Ex-Mutants, Post-Mutants, former mutants | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Mostly independent. Representatives among the X-Men, Future Foundation, Morlocks, Ravencroft patients, Former Order of Mutants, formerly New Warriors, Horsemen of Apocalypse, X-Cell, New Mutates, Clan Akkaba, Scarlet Knights (British Royal Air Force) and Initiative, | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Earth, primarily New York City and other locales; formerly Utopia; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning; Mutant Town, New York City and Genosha | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = See main entry | UnusualFeatures = Possibly remains of their mutation | Origin = A Homo sapien superior (also known as "mutant") is a being born with a genetic anomaly that grants them an extra-normal ability not possessed by normal humans. This anomaly is known as the "X-Factor" or "X-Gene." Due to certain events, such as the use of "cures" to the mutantism, or the M-Day, a magical spell of the Scarlet Witch, mutants can lost part or all of their mutation, by cancelling the X-Gene. | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Olivier Coipel | First = | HistoryText = High Evolutionary ... 'M-Day' ... Some depowered mutants still consider themselves cultural mutants. despite not having powers. Some of them were interviewed by Sally Floyd for her "ex-Mutants diaries". The depowered mutants remained unaffiliated with any group, but some banded together to form groups like the Former Order of Mutants, a new formation of the New Warriors, or the terrorist group X-Cell. Countless of depowered mutants were also part of the Clan Akkaba or joined it in hope to be saved by Apocalypse, but were eventually thanked and terminated by the Apocalypse Twins Uriel and Eimin, at least in the North Pole, Guatemala and Himalayas Akkaba's communities. | Powers = Little to none. Mostly physical mutations with no control over the psionic aspect of those, or no resistance to their impact. Also variable for repowered and pseudo-repowered mutants. | Abilities = Variable. Most do speak fluent English. | AvgStrength = Variable (human to superhuman). | Weaknesses = Human and mutant intolerance and hatred. =Classification= Depowered by powers The Scarlet Witch: Post-M-Day Depowered Mutants The mutants depowered by the Scarlet Witch had their X-Gene erased, and were detected by mutant detector and classification scanners as humans. More information on the M-Day-depowered mutants 'here.'' Depowered mutants are generally (after the Decimation) divided into two categories: Also see the list of Depowered Mutants. Pans ''Also see the list of Pans Mutants. * ''Pans'' stands for ''P'ass '''A's N'ormal. These are former mutants who now appear completely human. Examples include Beak or Latonya Jefferson . Rems ''Also see the list of Rems Mutants. * ''Rems'' is short for remnants. These are former mutants left with some artifact of their former powers such as horns, bone crests, wings or odd tentacles, loosing controls over them. Examples include Artie Maddicks, Marrow, Ned Ralston and Blob. However, Elixir and Wolverine encountered two Dregs (see below) who seemingly still possessed their superhuman strength from their physical mutations. Among the mutants affected, some of them lose part or totally of their powers or X-Genes. Except for the categories presented precedently, there was many different M-Day results. Quite similar to the Rems, some mutants kept their powers with a total loss of control over them, as Tony Romeo. Dregs Some depowered Rems Morlocks, proclaimed themselves the '''Dregs, feeling outcasted from both the mutants and humans, and from the Morlocks. * Currently, the only referenced Dreg is Eva. * The Dregs are also known on Earth-295 (the Age of Apocalypse), as being the less powerful class of mutants. Rogue: Power absorption ... Phoenix ... Captain Universe ... Depowered by science: Cures and inhibitor weapons Some depoweration weren't definitive states. Mutant Cures ... X-Cise Users More recently, the X-Cise was developed by Marcus Glove and the I.B.S.S. (under Red Skull influence, using Charles Xavier's powers). Contrary to other cures, this one doesn't affect the X-Gene, but instead target the brains, making the user unable to use his powers by brain-damaging him. He is so "depowered" in application, but theoretically still powered. The only known user of the X-Cise is Clement Wilson, aka Ruckus, but many others mutants have gone though it. Reed Richards' creations ... Forge's creations ... High Evolutionary ... Repowered Mutants Celestials Magneto was re-powered by using the product of the "lobotomization of the Celestial Dreamer" in an experiment with the Master of Evolution. Magneto was seemingly proved to be restored with a mutant "genetic marker", as he stood on Earth during Raze's manipulations who expelled from Earth all humans and left the mutants (and aliens) there. Reality Alterations Chamber's regained his powers after Legion's Age of X reality alteration. , although he was in repoweration way since Charles Xavier was repowered by approaching the nexus of the realities in M'Kraan Crystal. Reverted M-Day Spell Others sundry processes for re-powering mutants include the Scarlet Witch's reverted Decimation spell to restore Rictor's powers. Apocalypse's Blood Chamber's regained his powers and healed from his M-Day wounds after being infused with Apocalypse's blood by the Clan Akkaba. They stated that the powers would come back along with the blood cure, but Wisdom's scientists stated that his powers were back, regarding to the energy readings they were recording. Unexplained Repoweration And still a few others mutants had their powers restored without explanation: * Stacy-X * Unus * Tarot Quicksilver was in the end mysteriously repowered after being affected by a series of hallucinations. It is unclear if the Terrigenesis was part of this repoweration. He was seemingly restored as a mutant, as he stood on Earth during Raze's manipulations who expelled from Earth all humans and left the mutants (and aliens) there. Pseudo-Repowered Mutants Apocalypse's Technology A few former mutants were re-powered by various processes. Some were re-powered by Apocalypse's science and torture: Polaris, Gazer, Sunfire re-powered by Apocalypse celestial technology and turned into his Horsemen. Polaris stated that her powers weren't back, but that Apocalypse did ''"something to her, gave her a semblance of what she used to have". However, it was stated by a Cerebra monitoring that Polaris had in fact been restored to the state of an X-Gene mutant. Romulus's Experimentations Thornn, Feral and Wildchild were "re-powered" by Romulus, using an unknown process, but that operation only gave them back their feline appearance, and not their powers. Terrigenesis Repowered Mutants However, these re-powered mutants suffered with their powers enhanced beyond the control of their users, and those powers eventually faded. Only two beings maybe retained their powers from the Mists: Quicksilver (until he get depowered by the loss of the crystal caused by a seismic blast on him) and his daughter, Luna, because of the repeated expose to the mists, who remains the only confirmed safe and powered user. Terrigenesis Using the Terrigen Mists stolen from the Inhumans, Quicksilver was able to not only restore his own powers and those of others, but bring them back at an enhanced level. However, these re-powered mutants suffered side-effects, as that the powers often went out of control and eventually faded or resulted in the death of the mutant. To date, the only "mutant" successfully permanently re-powered by this method is Luna Maximoff, who had initially her genetic markers mutant and inhuman cancelling each other. Pietro himself lost his terrigenesis-powers after he lost the Terrigen Crystals, but his powers permanently returned to their normal level thanks to unknown means. No former mutants have yet regained their powers lost on M-Day after the dispersion of the Phoenix. Also see the list of Re-powered Mutants Effects by Mutant Subcategories Genoshan Mutates ... Latent Mutants ... Mutant Hybrids Mutants born from intercourse or bioengineering between humans and aliens were as well depowered: Have been stated to be depowered Hybrid (Dire Wraith) and Slipstream (Shi'ar). Namor was also depowered on Earth-9021, but the spell targeted powers and not specifically mutants. 'Neo' The Neo were affected by the High Evolutionary just like the rest of mutantkind. Things went the same with the M-Day effect. The only recorded possible living Neo is [[Katherine Pryde (Earth-616)|'Shadowcat']], who was believed to be one of them by Seth. * Also see the Post-M-Day Neo. 'Non-Human Mutants' As far as we know, there has been no known effects on non-humans mutants. =Characteristics= ... | Habitat = Earth, primarily New York City and other locales; formerly Utopia; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning; Mutant Town, New York City and Genosha | Gravity = 9.80665 m / s2 | Atmosphere = Roughly 78.09% Nitrogen, 20.95% Oxygen, 0.93% Argon, 0.038% Carbon Dioxide, and small amounts of other gases. | Population = Less than 200 | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = | Notes = * Wiz Kid was thought to be depowered, while in fact he was still powered, having used his powers to lure S.H.I.E.L.D. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Comicvine = | Links = }}